


Love (you) with my heart and life

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cute(?), Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo





	Love (you) with my heart and life

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's OK that the window had been opened for one whole night,'cause you can get out of the bed and close it.Though the sunlight are going through the curtains,it is still _warm_.Josh is cooking downstairs,so you decide to walk down,get some kisses and cuddles.And of course that smell of those dishes is so good,that it makes you hungry.After a while,you give Josh a tight hug,rub your head against his back as well.He chuckles,turns around and leans down.God his lips are _warm_ ,everything belongs to him is _warm_.Well but that means you're also warm then,hmm...You thought for a few minutes,the smile again.Yeah,you are _warm_ when you bury your face into his chest,that is true.  
"How are you doing?"Suddenly,you asked for no particular reason.  
"Yeah I'm fine."Answered with gentleness,he grabs your hand and goes on,"How are you doing?"  
"I'm alright,see?"Wanna make sure that he believes in you,you roll up your sleeves.  
"Good."He hugs you again,"Good."  
"I know."Said you hugged back,"Thank you."  
"It's OK."He looks down smilingly,"Love you."  
"Yeah I love you too."You said as blushed deeply,"And...Good morning."  
"Mhm-hmm."He said as lifted up a plate which placed with two bacons,"Good morning babe."  
And then,there is a kiss.  
And...It's _warm_.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
